Trogdor !!!
Editor's Note: This is an example of a character profile page. Feel free to use this page as a template for your own character profiles. Any HoN Wiki user can post character profiles (for level 10 characters only) on the wiki as long as they put their created pages under the category "User:username" (ex: User:Madamwest, see the "categories" section at the bottom of the page). N.B.: Please restrict profile pages to your level 10 characters only. This is to avoid having obsolete unused photos on the wiki's server after mutliple edits to a profile page. Thank you for your understanding! Mayor Adam West (talk) 22:56, July 18, 2012 (UTC) __TOC__ Character Info *Character Name: Trogdor !!! *Race: Dragonborn *Class: Fighter *Level (optional): 10 Build Berserker Strengths: *Decent melee attack hit rate: attack roll bonuses = +8 from STR modifier (+9 when bloodied), +3 from Ring of Battle. = +11/12 bonus in total. *High damage: Can kill some unwounded targets with one attack. due to +3 Morningstar of Brute Force and high STR modifier. He can deal 155 damage with Reckless strike and perhaps more than that. *AoE oriented: the combination of Sweeping Blow + Thicket of Blades can do some serious damage, it comes in handy to get rid of pesky low HP creatures crowding around him. *Balanced defenses: relatively balanced save scores and high AC (anything past 30 AC is good enough for a tank imo) *Last Ditch Evasion power: if properly timed, it's an especially useful power vs creatures dealing magic damage (ex: vs vampire creatures in the Ruins of Illefarn area that deal necrotic damage or vs spiders that deal poison damage, etc). AC is only useful to defend against physical (non-magical) damage. Weaknesses: *Poor healing abilities: Choosing Charge over Boundless Endurance reduces his healing ability slightly. ( and Second Wind power doesn't provide much healing (...yet!), He might need a cleric to heal him during long encounters. *Average damage with Dragon Breath due to +2 CON modifier. AoE powers compensate for that, but dragon breath can sometimes be useful to kill creatures with only a few HPs. If a creature has more than 6-7 HP, there's a chance he won't finish them off. *Can't boost other player's AC due to choosing Last Ditch Evasion over Stalwart Guard. Player Screen 'Ability Scores' (click here for more info) *Initial Base Ability Scores: 20 STR, 14 CON, 11 DEX, 8 INT, 10 WIS, 12 CHA. *Final Base Ability Scores: 22 STR, 14 CON, 13 DEX, 8 INT, 10 WIS, 12 CHA. *(Added +1 STR, +1 DEX at Lvl 4 & 8) 'Equipment' *Helm: Orc Bloodrage Helm *Armor: +3 Mountain Scale Armor *Weapon: +3 Morningstar of Brute Force *Offhand: +2 Heavy Shield *Ranged Weapon: +2 Hand Crossbow of Protection *Ring: Ring of Battle Equipment Notes: I tend to change my equipment depending on the dungeon I'm playing. I also use a Berserker Battleaxe sometimes, a Crown of Mastery (when initiative is very important) and I have a few other shields (+2 Light Shield of Defiance, for example). Selected Powers *Level 1 (Starting Powers): Ranged Attack, Steel Serpent Strike, Second Wind, Brute Strike, Dragon Breath. *Level 2: Charge *Level 3: Sweeping Blow *Level 4: +1 STR, +1 DEX *Level 5: Dyzzying Blow *Level 6: Battle Awareness *Level 7: Reckless Strike *Level 8: +1 STR, +1 DEX *Level 9: Thicket of Blades *Level 10: Last Ditch Evasion Category:User:Madamwest